


Phantom

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 유령 | Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of continuation to Protector. Post Sekang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom

“Do you know?”

He turned towards her.

“With you by my side I'll always have the confidence to be able to do my job right.” Kang Mi smiled at him. “Because... it made me feel that Team Leader Kim is still with me... always watching over me,”

He shrugged. “Well... I can't help looking like him. And I—”

“No...” said Kang Mi, shaking her head. “You're getting it wrong. I mean like how Team Leader Kim used to be able to come to my rescue whenever I'm in danger. Regardless if it had been superiors giving me the dressing down... or when I got a little bit reckless during an investigation, Team Leader Kim always seemed to be able to know if I'm in danger and would come running to save me. Since he always did.”

She looked up toward him. “Like back then at Seong Yeon High School. When you found me in the storeroom as well as when you stopped me in time from falling to my death, it really felt as if you're truly Team Leader Kim.”

Ki Young shrugged as he stared blankly at the phone in his palm.

“Who knows? It may be really him. I can't explain it myself as well; how I ended up deciding to look for you at the storeroom... or how I thought you might do something reckless like going to the Art room and reached for the bait.” He sighed. “I went looking for you after Detective Han asked me if you'd be okay going back to your old school to do the investigation. And then I ended up searching for the old casefiles. I don't even know why I felt drawn to look for you at the storeroom or why I felt alarmed realizing how your injuries matched the killer's scenario. I just did.”

Kang Mi giggled. “It's funny. It's as if Team Leader Kim's ghost really is inside of you as you also remained to be the ghost of your true self.” She shrugged. “At times... even _I_ couldn't tell whether you're really Park Ki Young or Team Leader Kim.”

“Won't you really mind if I _truly_ become Woo Hyun? Because now with Jo Hyeon Min dead it did feel like my old self died along with him as well. I don't think I can ever go back to being myself and not Woo Hyun anymore. I've pretended to be him too long... even _I_ believed that I am him. It's like I could never go back.”

Ki Young glanced back towards the phone in his hand. “That last message from him... it felt as if he was also saying those words to _me_. To be a better cop than him. To not end up dying too early like him. Woo Hyun... really know how to say things on the right occassion. I missed him.”

Kang Mi gently reached over and held his hand. “Me too. And I don't mind. Right now I'm just glad I could still have _both_ of _you_ by my side. Team Leader Kim may have died, but I can't imagine how I could continue being in the cyber team without _Lieutenant Kim_. There's no way I'm ever going to let you get away from me.”

Ki Young chuckled. “You guys really have a knack at putting people in place. You and Woo Hyun. I could never get away from both of you, is it?”

Kang Mi leaned closer, smiling mischievously.

“Of course, since you are... _a ghost._ ” 


End file.
